zonauralfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Julie Makimoto
Hola amiga Hola , yo talves me balla en una media hora, porque estudio mucho lo s dias de semana pero los fin de semana me conecto mucho xD, ya sabes esta wiki esta siendo creada para ser de las mejores xD de momento no le e echo mucha publisidad porque me daba un piquito de verguenza que la vean ya que era muy nuvea y estaba basia pero ahora esta bastante grande solo le faltan imagenes que estoy suviendo poco a poco xD Me alegra volver a verte y besos~*Jc*~ 19:23 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola linda, ya e conseguido saber como se hacen los xats Este es el xat oficial ZonAuraL hay nos encontraremos, los usuarios admins de momento xD luego te precento a todo el grupo Que estes bien, saludos~*Jc*~ 21:26 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Holaa Buen trabajo julie, eres la mejor, ahorita me pondra a leer esas paginas xD ya hablaremos mas tarde ya que aqui son las 11 de la mañana, me imagino que aya son las 5 de la madrugada jaja Besos cuidate~*Jc*~ 10:17 27 ene 2010 (UTC) hola chica Hola Julie, me encanto tu idea de el articulo zona intercambio, yo estaba escriviendo en mi cuaderno sobre un articulo paresido a ese pero ese esta genial xD ya que lo iniciaaste tu, eso significa que eres la encargada de ese articulo asi que, yo le ago una pregunta,señorita me deja ayudarla en ese proyecto? xD si quieres puedo escrivri de que trata i eso o ssi quieres puedes continuarlo tu jeje ^^ yo boy luego de que terminemos ese articulo y lo abramos, lo pondremos en la portada para que los usuarios puedan Empesar a usar esa pagina de intercambio, en serio eeres eres buena en esto, de momento eres adminnistradora , pero puedes ganarte un puesto de administradora rollbak, que seria un admin mas completo, yo soy, admin rolback burocrata de esta wiki, pero tu puedes ser admin rollback ,solo le daria ese puesto a una persona en esta wiki al = que en wikidex que ciensia al poder es como yo y profesor pokemon seria como lo que puedes ganarte aqui ^^ Saludos amiga sigue asi~*Jc*~ 18:11 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ Hola, dios chica como puedes ser tan lista me tienes solpredido dios!!! as creado la plantilla de presentacion, asepto la propuesta que me hiciste Boy a estudiar y aprobar ese vendito examen y este fin de samana tenemos que encontrarnos ^^ boy a darte el admin,rollback no me cabe la menor duda, eres perfecta para tener esa autoridad xD Te admira~*Jc*~ 16:09 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola otra vez Hola, pro lode el proyecto pokedex no te preocupes, ya hemos iniciado ese proyecto, solo que tiene un nombre que no va, loque haremos es, cambiar el nombre y poner como nombre (proyecto Pokédex) si? este es el link de los proyectos, cuando quieras hacer un proyecto que durra barias semanas lo pones hay y xD proyecto:http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Proyectos Besos~*Jc*~ 16:22 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola SI estas me tube que ir, pero talves vuelva mas tarde, cuidate~*Jc*~ 16:59 28 ene 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy espi, gracias por la bienvenida, creo q m conoces d wikidex pero yo no t conozco a ti, bueno espero ser una buena amiga para ti, bessos byeEspeon9 00:11 29 ene 2010 (UTC) igual bueno oye dime cmo t convertistes en administradora??, y veo q te gusta bakugan; a yo pienso q a mi m gusta mas esta aliceEspeon9 00:31 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ Claro que si julie tienes permiso para hacer eso, xD y ahora tengo que desirte algo Tu pagina me encanta, y me gustan tus bakugan Ha otra cosa, creo que hoy me conectare a net battle asi que me encantaria ver tu destresa como entrenadora y pienso hacer varias plantillas muy utiles bueno cuiadate amiga Besos~*Jc*~ 09:51 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola No se como agradeserte esto, eres un sol, me alegro de avert encontrado julie espero que nuestra amistad perdure y seamos los mejores amigos de las wikis xD Echa un vistaso en la portada a Anuncios ^^ Bueno nos veremos maniana tarde porque saldre con unos amigos y llegare como alas 10 de la noche, pero alla supongo que seran las 6 xD Te quiero mucho cuidate ^^ dulces suenios~*Jc*~ 03:55 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Quieres ser mi amiga????? eres muy amable y agradable, ma caes muy bien, ojala pudieramos ser buenos amigos!! y a mi tambien me gusta bakugan ;) mi bakugan favorito es hydranoid! Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 04:01 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Sipi, es buena idea, de echo iba a desirte que agas eso con la zona de intercambios xd saludos~*Jc*~ 15:16 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola,Sermoneando? no entiendo que quieres desir, ya lo e borrado, pero no te enfades plis que no se que te ise xD~*Jc*~ 16:52 30 ene 2010 (UTC) sip Pero te juro que no te estaba sermoneando, nunca aria algo que te aga molestarte, disculpame, ya borre esos scrits si quieres nos olvidamos de eso y seguimos con loque estabamos asiendo xD~*Jc*~ 16:59 30 ene 2010 (UTC) gracias amiga muchas gracias julie, mi pkmn favorito es espeon y tengo 7 pokehistorias pero yo le llamo pokenovelas; oye pondre mis primeros exitos para que tu los leas para que asi puedas entender la nueva que estoy haciendo besos byeEspeon9 20:43 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola No se porque , pero creo que estas enfadada con migo, deverias desirme lo que e echo para arreglaro o disculparme Saludos~*Jc*~ 22:55 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Holaa xD La verdad que el personage que tienes, osea esa chica de cabellos plateados, aparte de ser muy linda, no se encuentra en las targetas entrenador xD Bueno este es un regalo para una de las personas que mas quiero en todo el internet, nunca nadie del intenet me avia llegado tanto como tu te dejo esto targeta, la verdad el personaje no se parese tanto pero, puedes desir que esa era la chika entrenadora bakugan cuando de sio un corte de pelo porque se parece un poco ^^ Archivo:Targeta entrenador Julie Makimoto.png Espero que te guste, cuidate Julie Besitos--~*Jc*~ 02:17 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola me haces un favor??????? enseñarme a hacer plantillas o si no hacer una para los Pokemon de la Pokedex??? te lo agradeceria Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 15:46 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola me haces un favor??????? enseñarme a hacer plantillas o si no hacer una para los Pokemon de la Pokedex??? te lo agradeceria Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 15:46 31 ene 2010 (UTC) ok Mi pokemon favorito es chikorita y mi color naranja me voy x que tengo que hacer algo no me tardo Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 16:37 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!!!! por la plantilla esta muy hermosa te lo agradezco :D PD:ya hice la plantilla de la Pokedex lo que falta es ampliarla un Poco Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 18:26 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Eres administradora pero cuando ballas a borrar algo de las discuciones o de la tulla, deves desirme el motivo ya que es ilegar aser eso, que no se repita plis saludos--Usuario:EL J.C Hola otra vez MMMmm ya vi loque hablaron tu y esa chica,no boy a reevertir esos mensages porque se que te aran daño, pero ya sabes una de las reglas de esta wiki, (No borrar mensages de discusion al menos que sea por algun motivo como el que e visto ahora) --Usuario:EL J.C n_n Julie, en verdad muchas gracias, sabes ven al restaurante, y hablaremos con mas calma, a parte quero una batalla contra ti, quero probar mi Alpha Hidranoid, y lo de administradora lo hare pero solo por ti n_n (eso si quiere el burocrata). Alice Gehabich 19:16 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola n_n Deceo volver a charlar con tigo, te hecho de menos, ojala coincidamos esta noche besos--~*Jc*~ 15:37 5 feb 2010 (UTC) oyeeee No seas asi con Alice, ella te quiere, eres como su hermana, donde esta la julie dulce y amable que conoci en wikidex ? por que ya no pareces tu julie~*Jc*~ 10:53 7 feb 2010 (UTC)